Discourse and Tall Orders
by RaiNiccle
Summary: AU. Opting to live a life away from intensive culinary competitions and world class fame, Yukihira Soma takes pride living a simple life running his family's small diner, meanwhile a blonde heiress is taking the culinary world by storm with her talent and influence but a series of events causes her to stumble upon a small town and coincidentally to the young diner chef.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_10:15 PM_

Its late in the evening and the heavy sounds of huge store metals doors closing could be heard through out the quite street, a few clanking noises could be heard followed by a firm click that signifies the store front is now secured and that Yukuhira Diner is officially closed for the evening.

Another busy day has passed and the red haired chef was ready to crash up stairs and sleep.

It's been a year since his dad put him in charge of the diner something about being a part time head chef at an old friend's restaurant in Milan or probably somewhere else now. The details he gave were brief and if Soma wasn't used to it he would think that it comes of as shady, but still he doesn't mind if he gets to run the diner how he wants to.

Much like his father, Soma is a talented chef, not educated in prestigious culinary schools as other renowned ones but his talent far surpasses that of those his age and those even older than him. At the age of twenty-one he barely accompanies his dad with some freelance work anymore like he does in his teenage years, and he recalls that most if not all he's ever worked with has begged him to be a permanent employee with promises of fame and fortune, he would always turn them down saying that he mainly does it for the experience since his heart always goes back to Japan and their small diner.

Business was fine as usual, he figures that it'll only be a couple of events before his dad kicks him out to let him start and build his own career so until then he'll practice here more because one day he's going to lead this diner.

Wiping his scarred brow with the towel draped over his broad shoulders, Soma made his way towards the back and plans to make a quick dish, a whole day in the kitchen and he hasn't even made dinner for himself.

After making sure that every thing is in order he made his way to the back door. Soma massaged the back of his neck and closed his eyes for a moment to alleviate the tiredness he's feeling while making his way to the back.

Once he opened them he almost visibly jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure standing in front of the door. That's odd, he wasn't expecting any guests or friends coming over tonight and customers would usually go to the front instead going to the trouble of knocking from the small door at the back.

Its lights out and the last time he witnessed something like this was when-

Shit.

"Oi! I keep telling 'ya this diner ain't for sale!" He shouted angrily and made his way towards the figure.

Lately, he's been getting a lot of offers to give up the spot it may be due to having emotional attachment to the diner or maybe it's just his pride, but he does know one thing his hometown was slowly being bought by large corporations and honestly he's cool with that, advancements and all of that, but what really ticks him off is that they keep on barging in and demanding. Gosh, he dreads the thought of arguing all over again especially on an empty stomach.

The figure doesn't seem to have heard him shout since her attention was still directed at the closed door.

When he's close enough to have a better view he noticed that it's a woman close his age, wearing a short black dress and heels with an expensive looking blazer and if that wasn't odd she was drenched and shivering a bit, weird it hasn't rained all week.

Know with the way she's dressed she looks like those people who would really bribe him to sell his property, but something about her demeanor shows that she's no ordinary employee, she oozes of a sense of regal aura with her long blonde her and porcelain skin even if she is soaking wet, curiosity won over frustration and he opted to speak in a gentler tone "Uh hey?"

His voice must have startled her since she literally jumped and took a step back from the door, she stared up at him with big purple doe eyes and a slightly agape mouth.

Now his hometown is quite small so he pretty much knew every face living near the vicinity, and as far as he's concerned Soma is a hundred percent sure that he has never seen a face like that anywhere here or anywhere at all in general before.

Being caught by surprise himself no words was able to leave his mouth and he wasn't able to think much less what he should do next. The woman, after blinking a few times and sensing that he was just as confused as she was decided to let her guard down.

"D-do you live here?" Her voice was shaking a bit and the unfamiliar feminine voice quickly snapped Soma out of whatever trance he was in.

Seeing her looking cold and uncomfortable made his natural hospitable senses kick in and he made his way closer.

"Y-yeah! I mean you should come in!" Unlocking the padlock he pushed open the door and gestured for her to go inside. She looked at him then at the opened door, the way her brows knit together in confusion had him feeling a bit nervous, he's pretty good with people and he never had any problems smooth talking or even chatting up various women but the way she pierce him with those amethyst orbs have him bumbling like an idiot.

"I-I'm not gonna do anything you know- It's just your wet and uh wait you already know that-"

_Silence._

"Uh- well- well I should-" He scratched the back of his head and motioned inside, he tries to make a quick exit hoping to forget this embarrassment until her voice resonated once again "Wait!"

Halting in his tracks he saw the blush spread from her plump cheeks down to her exposed neck, she looks nervous and a bit bashful with the way her eyes flutter dangerously close to shutting and her breath comes in short intervals. Wait what? That's odd it almost look as if she's-

Before he was able to finish that thought he saw her knees buck from underneath her and she came falling down,_ shit._

Thanking the heavens above and his experience in the kitchen for having quick reflexes Soma was lucky to have caught her before she completely collapse on the concrete floor, he looked at her then blonde hair dangling and face pale he was close to panicking and he didn't even think twice about picking her up and bringing her inside his house.

"I'll grab some water and medicine" He says quickly after making sure she's well aligned and laid down properly but before he could move away a weak hand grabbed the fabric of the back of his shirt. He turned to look at her, still breathing heavily and sweating, he almost misses the words she softly uttered.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here..." She told him before her hands fall and she closes her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it! The Prologue of this AU Sorina multi-fic that I have concocted, it's a bit short but the following chapters would be longer I promise! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Leaning against the counter top Soma has his arms crossed and brows furrowed, from where he's standing a clear view of the sofa and the person it currently houses is what his golden orbs has been focusing on ever since he laid eyes on her this night.

Gosh this is giving him a headache.

He doesn't know what to do and the fact that he's been trying to ring his dad and ask him if he knows this person, since she seems to be looking for the owner of the house in the first place, but as expected it would always go straight to voice mail.

Damn if it goes on like this the lady might really be in trouble if her condition worsen.

After placing her on the sofa he quickly made his way upstairs to grab some towels and a couple of clothes to change in to, the medicine cabinet was stocked with aspirin and even soothing balms but other than that he doesn't know what to give her.

So he opted to heat some water and wait for it to boil in order to make some coffee both to offer her some but mainly for him to chug down since his nerves are going hay wire.

_Whiiiiiz_

The piercing sound of the kettle snapped him out of his musings, turning the stove off, the silence that ensues enabled him to hear a groan coming from the other side of the room.

"Ah sorry the sound must have woken you up" He apologized once he made his way towards her and crouch down so he was eye level with the blonde.

Contrary to what he said he's actually pretty relieved that she's awake and responding.

He watched as her pretty eyes roam the ceiling before falling to rest upon his own ones. She looks a little bit better but it seems like she's still a bit disoriented with the way her eyes looks misted over.

"How are you feeling? You want anything?" He asked gently waiting for any answer she might give.

He didn't tell her that while she was sleeping he carefully did his best to dry her soaked figure with the towel he brought down, he hopes he wouldn't come off as being a creep though.

The clothes he brought down are still neatly folded and placed on the floor besides the sofa and he realize that she must be feeling really uncomfortable with the way her clothes are sticking to her body.

"What are you looking at?"

The haughty tone was enough to send him flying back after realizing that he's been invading her personal space and staring at her for too long.

"Sorry! It's just I brought you clothes to change into since you'll get sick if you stay in those" Soma grabbed the clothes and handed in to her.

Taking it in her hands the blonde once again let her guard down and gave a small smile all the while uttered her thanks, if she were being completely honest she wouldn't have taken the clothes in the first place since she'll be out of this place in a couple of moments. Yet something about the way the odd man before her is treating her disables her from objecting.

"So if you don't mind me asking, are you lost?"

Her head feels a bit clearer now and she could hear him perfectly but still she doesn't have the will to answer his question, she could still feel how her body seems heavier than usual so she closes her eyes for a brief second and sighed.

Damn she really messed up

It's almost midnight and while she now has a roof above her head, the adrenaline from the past couple of days is beginning to subside replacing it with the sinking feeling of an unfavorable reality.

All the events that happened were too much for her to handle and right now in this small diner even with the aura of it being completely new and foreign, even if no one here knows her, and even if she can, Erina decided that she would not lose her composure.

"Actually no, this is a result of my own do- eh?"

Sitting back up her purple orbs failed to see any signs of red hair and no the man did not turn bald but rather he disappeared into thin air!

That's odd wasn't he just here a moment ago? Staring at her worn out and make up dripping face? Where the hell did he go?

She placed a bare foot on the cold floor avoiding the pair of 4 inch Louboutin stilettos she kicked off sometime earlier on, and made her way over to the adjacent room which was only separated by a plain curtain, she noted.

The blonde saw him there then standing in front of the stove and looking as if its an everyday day for him as if no strange woman happens to barge in his house and pass out.

"Hey you're up" He greeted with a big grin as he turn to look at her standing at the door frame.

The smell of the food hit her at once, it's enticing aroma fills the kitchen and her mouth started to involuntary move on its own as if she was already testing the way it would sit inside her mouth and a top her tongue.

"Hungry?" He teased her when he saw the awestruck expression on her face. The blonde quickly reddened and her initial reaction is to deny the thought.

"O-of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" She stated and crossed her arms under her chest. Unfortunately for her it was the perfect time for her stomach to start rumbling.

This in turn made the red head chuckle at her blatant lie.

Soma turned off the stove and placed the fried rice on two separate bowls, topping it off with the fried tonkatsu and the special Yukihira blend sauce that he recently made and deemed as one of his specialty sauces.

He walked over to the blonde who is still red in the face and squinting her eyes at him.

"This is from our secret menu, dish number 11! Fried tonkatsu topped with Yukihura style special sauce" He placed a bowl in front of her and looked at her proudly.

"I-I'll have you know I-I eat the finest dishes! I don't eat plebeian food" She stated haughtily not giving in to his whims and acting like the dish doesn't impress her at all, Soma continues to grin and looks even more excited than before.

"That's awesome! Which means this is the first time 'ya gonna taste Yukihira food!" He sat himself in front of her and picked up his chopsticks. He motioned for her to do the same and watches as the blonde submit to his request.

Man even if he is starving he's more excited to see how she would react.

Taking a portion of the food she proceeds to blow off the steam and tentatively took a bite.

The taste instantly exploded in her mouth causing her to lose focus for a few seconds, the texture, the aroma, the flavors are all perfectly harmonized and a small kick of the taste of originality instantly invaded her senses.

Soma looked at her then the way her eyes closed and her expression turned from haughtiness to that of pleasure. Fuck he can get turned on from this.

"Taste pretty good huh?" He told her as he took a bite himself.

After hearing his voice she was instantly snapped from her trance and her haughty side came back once again.

"D-don't be full of yourself! I am Nakiri Erina! I have the most sensitive palate in the world!"

"Oh nice meeting you then! I'm Soma" He sounds unaffected with her outburst and looks even more delighted as he continues to eat.

This caught Erina of guard, usually people would be nervous and even begging for her forgiveness for presenting her with common food when they found out who she was, but oddly this man was not one of them.

She could never say it out loud but the dish was worlds beyond what Erina has been tasting the couple of years, although she has this thought at the back of her mind that she had tasted food like this before, she just couldn't pin point where and when exactly.

"Well it's really great that you seem better now" Hearing those words made her embarrassed somehow, he did take care of her and even tried his best to make her comfortable.

She smiled softly and realized that this is almost the closest thing she has to being lucky these past few days. Yet, looking at the man in front of her eating happily and looking completely worry free she realizes that she couldn't drag him to what she is facing.

That's why the earlier she gets out the less he'll be involved, and as much as she's concerned she plans to solve this matter on her own without carrying anyone with her.

She guesses it would only be a matter of time before they caught up to her.

"Um well, thank you for being so nice to me" She told him as she made her way to stand up, "I should be going now".

"E-eh? wait! I didn't mean it like that you could stay here and-"

Just then they both heard footsteps outside, the kind that gets you to quite down which is what the two did. The look of fear in Erina's eyes had Soma more alert than he normally is. The sound was loud as if they didn't care if someone were to hear them, and in this case it looks like they want to be heard.

Erina dragged Soma back to the room where he laid her down a moment ago. "I need to get out of here right now I'm sorry for staying too long"

She was quickly putting her heels back on and trying to calm herself down.

"Hey wait chill, who knows maybe its just people from a bar somewhere, ya know drunk and trying to get back" He tried to make light of the situation, with her state its easy to lose cool so he has to be the level headed one, the thought almost makes him laugh since he is anything but as his friends would say since he's known as the spontaneous and daring type.

"I highly doubt that unless you're expecting company at this hour?"

"Come on I wasn't expecting you either" he teased her but her reaction still doesn't change, she's still deep in thought and looking restless.

"Don't tell me people are after you?" The concern and genuineness of his tone made her all the more confused and reluctant on how much she should let him know.

Before she could utter any response out, someone was trying to open the door at the back causing the blonde to jump in surprise a bit. They both looked at each other then, from the looks on their faces this isn't the time to be squabbling about.

_'D__on't__ tell anyone I'm here_'

Soma's eyes snapped open, her plea from before was the last signal he needed before he started making his over to the blonde and grabbing her hand.

The feeling of his large rough hand over hers caught Erina by surprise, the firm hold he has was sending her signals 'is he going to hand me over to them?' she thought sadly, she wouldn't blame him though he must be pretty pissed with this whole ordeal.

"Where getting out of here" his golden eyes focused and steady.

"W-what?" was all she could say as he started to pull her out of the room and towards the door in front, he grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter and quickened his pace.

When they were almost at the front they heard the door being kicked open, Erina couldn't surpress the squeal that came out of her mouth and Soma letting out a couple choice words of his own.

He lead her to a black Ford pick-up truck and guided her inside the passenger seat.

After he closes her door, he saw various men running outside and quickly made his way over to the driver seat and once he started the engine, remove the brakes and put it on drive he zoomed out of the street without looking back.

"Milady, confirmed it's Ms. Erina she got away, she's with someone" A large dark haired man reported to someone on his phone.

"Mou, really? Fine Ryo-kun let her be for now" and with that the man signaled the others to pack up and retreat and they did just that, leaving as quickly as they came, as if they were never there and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Except maybe for the pick-up truck fading into the distance in the middle of the night and with no destination in mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Surprise! it was our adorable Alice! What could possibly be the reason for that event? But anyways first chapter done! I'm so overwhelmed and touch by all the reviews and notifs I get from the readers. The next chapters will be more progressive towards the plot so stay tuned for that!

Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It isn't anything new for the Patriarch of the Nakiri family to hear words of praise coming from aspiring chefs and even multi-million business tycoons when they would comment about how common individuals such as themselves would work all their lives in order to have even just a quarter of all the estates, corporations, and fortune that the Food's Demon King currently possess.

Magazine articles would always highlight how his legacy would forever be marked in the cooking industry and how the success of his prestigious culinary school, invested within it state of the art facilities that was hand picked and innovated by his first born along with his Scandinavian wife, which has led the school to be one of the best in Japan or rather the world, for its expertise in various and completely modern cuisine courses that even leading countries couldn't hope to come close, hence why their student population has a good portion of foreign student's hailing from wealthy and influential families in the vicinity hoping to learn and immerse themselves with the best the culinary world has to offer, and on that note, other than its cutting edge technology, Tootsuki lies within it the secret to their culinary dominance, a family heirloom that surpasses any type of material object.

And so, looking back at all the effort and trials of building an entire cooking empire with his own two muscular arms it's safe to say that it is his pride and joy, well... Of course all of it would always come in second after his two beautiful and talented grand daughters, one who is currently missing and disobeying his orders, and the other he's currently hiding from.

"Grandfather! I know you're in there! Come out now!" Came the exasperated voice of the elder one, a series of intense rapping on the century old oaken door that separates a long hallway from a small study located on the south side of the estate shows that her patience with him has grown thin.

Her tantrums have always caused huge disturbances on the otherwise silent and vacant household, of course how could he forget that when his two grand daughters, especially this one, are at home the normally peaceful ambiance would all be in shambles.

Alice Nakiri has been getting more and more irritated as the days go by, she recently came back home to Japan after finishing up a huge project back in Denmark, she was planning to boast to her favorite (only) cousin. Indeed it was something she was looking forward to, so it took nobody by surprise that even if she barely had all her luggage out the expensive car, care of her trusty aide, she sprinted out and like a child on Christmas day looked for her present, only to find out that said blonde haired present is no where to be found.

And now her bloods boils as she realize that her grandfather is pulling the same trick, purposely hiding and avoiding any question she asks about her cousin and distracting her by telling her something about how one of their vacation houses in the tropics has a new pool and newly installed cooking technology that even her parents has yet to discuss with her, and why not invite her friends and tinker on the said new technology.

_Resorting to bribery 'ne?_

"Jiji! When Ryo comes back I'm gonna have him tear that door down!" She threatened when she has yet to hear any response from him.

"Alice, a little time away from that nice young man shouldn't put you in a sour mood"

_What the? _

She's not in a freaking _sour mood_ just because Ryo isn't here! She's pissed at being left out on what the hell is happening! But she couldn't really retort back and tell her grandfather that she personally asked Ryo to look for Erina though, she has a feeling she'll get scolded and she only likes it when she's the one doing the scolding thank you very much.

But most importantly, when the _hell_ did Ryo look _nice? _Most grandfathers would like a clean cut chap, and Ryo is anything but, he's bad ass and looks like the typical troublesome guy you date when you're at your rebellious phase or something.

Seriously since when did her grandfather gained that idea that when it comes to Ryo she'd calm down?

Sporting a bright red blush on her face, care of her being pissed and convincing herself that its _not_ because her grandfather has been teasing her a lot about her aide and asking about their relationship these past few days, seriously is he her grandfather or a meddling aunt?

She always new that her grandfather has a soft spot for Ryo, being nice to him and accepting him as a good addition to their household ever since she brought him here. She even remembered that when they were seventeen her grandfather taught Ryo how to drive first, which in turn causes her to throw a fit, no surprise, since she's been persuading her grandfather to teach her, it had nothing to do with the fact that both his grand daughters, talented and intelligent they may be, are frightening when you put a stirring wheel in front of them, and it only took a couple of tricks from Alice to squeeze out that he taught Ryo in hopes that he would teach Alice and save him the heart attack.

Her reminiscing or better yet distracted thoughts successfully halts when she hears a gentle creaking sound of a wooden door move, looking up she saw that the door is a jar and that her grandfather is no where in sight! Curse him and his seventy year old body for forgetting that he is no longer in his prime years and that his agility has yet to fade.

"Geez now I know where Erina gets her disappearing act" she murmured with a pout on her face, opting to give it a rest for now, she walks towards the opposite direction and made her way towards the enormous gates where a car is parked at front and a driver is waiting for her dutifully.

She clambers inside the vehicle and once her doors have been firmly closed, rested her back on the leather seats and gazed out at the enormous estate. The sound of Facebook messenger snaps her out of her thoughts and once she opens the message she couldn't help but smile mischievously at the photo sent to her.

Instantly shifting into a good mood, and like a novelist hit with inspiration after hours of starting at a blank screen, she quickly tapped on maps on her phone and starts typing while at the same time formulating a couple of intricate plans.

The roar of the engine starting was like a gun popping at the start of a race, and she plans on nothing else but winning this game. Figuratively taking her position and making her first move, Alice announced their first destination.

"Sumiredōri Shopping District, please."

* * *

Author's Note: Just building up the suspense folkes, staying true to that suspense tag. As if me ghosting you guys for a month ain't enough for the suspense, but anyways so sorry for that! Exams and all. I hope you guys would forgive me as I casually drop this second chapter. The next one would follow shortly as I am currently in the middle of it!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The feeling of the truck screeching to a halt jolts Erina out of her deep thoughts.

It's officially the middle of the night.

The lack of red tail lights on the once busy streets is just one of the few things that indicates a lonely area, another would obviously be the lack of people around.

Staring outside the window or rather peering very hard to get a glimpse out of the heavily tinted truck and not seeing anything even remotely familiar, it suddenly dawns on Erina that she had just let a stranger a _freaking stranger_ doesn't matter if he's good looking or anything, she thought distractedly, drag her somewhere she's not even sure anyone could hear her scream on a fifty mile radius.

"Hey, why you lookin' like that?" He asks once he pulled the brakes up and looks over at his sole passenger.

He's been throwing glances at her the entire ride, gauging her expression and thinking if he should strike up a conversation to ease the heavy silence.

Usually he's a natural in striking up conversations, doesn't take him a minute to think of things to chat about but this entire journey was spent with him racking his brain on what the fuck he's doing dragging her out like this while at the same time thinking why the fuck she's letting him.

Until now...

"Where are we? Why did you take me here?!"

Oh so now she starts asking questions.

Soma looks stunned for a moment, mouth agape and staring at the woman beside him glaring daggers and looking frantic at the same time.

All right he admits, it may be terrifying for her part, but he himself is pretty sleep deprived, pissed at the people intruding his house, and to top it all off he has a crushing headache the kind that makes him want to bang his head on a wall due to the fact that he spent the whole time driving aimlessly thinking of where to go since she wouldn't tell him where she lives or if he should bring her to the hospital or even the police station.

"I can report you for kidnapping you know!" She starts rambling off, the more she talks the more Soma realizes that this is definitely some high grade sheltered girl, this must be the first time she's out here, he thinks when she starts panicking.

Instead of being offended by her words Soma instead faces her fully and waits for her to calm down.

His intense gaze instantly got the blonde haired princess to stutter out the rest of her rant, not being able to think clearly as she feels rather shy and even self conscious around the way this man looks at her, as if she's a secret code that he couldn't crack so he needs to focus with full force.

"W-what are you staring at?!" she blushed hotly, her question coming out in a high squeak.

"Nah nothing its just- would you rather, I take you somewhere else?" The tone in his voice comes out softer than she expected, it's different from his usually bubbly self from before.

Now that she gets a better view of him, his once straight back is slightly slouched as he uses both his arms as a pillow placed on top of the steering wheel and uses it to lean his head on, face turned in her direction and upon a closer look she notices that the dark rings under his eyes looks much more prominent.

Seeing him the way he is now Erina feels a stab of guilt, didn't she tell herself she wouldn't get anyone involved? Before she would be used to having people do anything and listen to her every beck and call, but with the way things are she's not really in the mood to be dependent on anyone else but herself.

"T-that wont be necessary! I appreciate what you've done but you don't need to take responsibility for all this- good day!" and with that she unlocked her door and stepped out of the vehicle.

The cold evening breeze hits her like a truck, wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders she curses her choice of attire and the pair of heels that does nothing but make her feet hurt and continues to saunter off.

Soma for his part, sat stunned, not the first time this night he realizes.

He looks out and of course there she is walking out on him again.

Really this woman is so hard to deal with, he doesn't know what she's thinking. One minute she looks so defenseless and meek the next she's shoving any kind of help he offers her!

Stepping out of the truck himself, he jogs towards the direction of the woman who is already a couple of feet away, arms crossed, hair swaying and long slender legs stepping in front of the other in a brisk pace, wow talk about a fast walker he thinks.

As much as he would like to crash somewhere and rest his tired head he couldn't just leave her out here! Even he has trouble going around in this part of town and he doesn't want any kind of danger to befall the lady especially if he was the one who brought her here, he plans to put things back to normal for both of them so until then he has to do this with her, even if she is being a little hard to handle.

He was about to call out to her when suddenly she stops in her tracks.

Soma lets out a relieved breath, thinking that she finally wants to listen to him and that they could talk about this whole ordeal.

But then he suddenly realizes that not only did Erina stop dead in her tracks but rather she seems to be rooted on the spot as if she couldn't move a muscle.

As quickly as the thought crossed his mind, the princess hurriedly turns on her heel and runs as fast as she could back towards his direction.

His once carefree face drained of all color when he hears a series of loud barks from up ahead followed by Erina's ear piercing scream as a dog- scratch that, enormous Alsatian sprints right behind her.

_Ah shit._

It's too late to tell her that dogs can smell fear right?

He doesn't know if its the adrenaline or the sheer feeling of fear that made the prickly princess fling herself at him, and with her eyes looking large and terrified, he's pretty sure the dog would have memorized her scent right now, like him he thought as he got a good whiff of her perfume and the stunning fragrance of her hair, he would have savored it more if it weren't for her slender arms wrapping dangerously tight around his neck, causing a couple of problems for his airway.

"H-hey c-calm down" Soma's not really sure if he's saying that to the frightened woman or to the pissed off dog that is now in front of them, sharp teeth fully in view as a foamy trail of saliva coats its mouth.

Soma slowly got down to the dog's height, showing him that he means no harm, Erina for her part hides behind his broad frame with her hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Knowing that he shouldn't do anything rash to further piss the dog off, he gently tried to calm it down.

"Hey buddy, come on no harm done" Soma looks at it from the side being careful not to seem like he's staring the dog down, which would get it even more angry.

His efforts is greatly rewarded, after few seconds have passed and the dog seems to calm down, hiding its sharp teeth and slightly wagging its tail.

"See he's a good boy! And you were so scared" The blonde blushed and puffed out her reddened cheeks. Seeing the once terrifying dog look all friendly she feels embarrassed of her recent actions and actually feels a bit annoyed that this diner boy was able to handle the situation better than her!

"O-of course!" She said haughtily, standing up straight and proud as she passed Soma confidently making her way near the dog obviously trying to make a statement. "I knew he was just being play-"

Bark!

"Ahh!" She rushes back behind Soma and the redhead could have sworn that the dog looks pleased with himself as if a smirk was in place instead of its previous threatening look.

"Yeah being playful indeed" He smirked back and tried to suppress the snickers that were threatening to burst out.

"Oi what are you two doing here?"

The deep baritone was enough to jolt the two out their own little bubble. Looking up from the ground they saw a tall and tanned man with silver hair looking at them with speculating emerald eyes.

The Alsatian having heard the voice quickly got up and went towards the man, wagging his tail and looking very excited.

"So this is where you've been Aro" Crouching down he petted the dog which they now know is named Aro before once again turning his attention back to the two odd individuals.

It's way past midnight and just as he was about to turn in for the night he noticed that Aro was missing and quickly went out to find him, he knew that his dog should have been done with his nightly rounds around their property, so when his Alsatian was running late he knew something was up.

And lo and behold here is _what's up._

Two individuals looking straight out of the movie 'In Time' with a haughty rich looking woman and a troublesome guy with a scar on his brow, backing each other up.

Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if they told him they ran away from men that was tasked to go after them or something.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Looking for a place to crash, got any more rooms?" Soma asked looking towards the three story building. This place looks like it'll do, it looks decent and is pretty far away from where they'd been.

The silver haired man observed them closer and repressed the sigh that was threatening to escape his thin lips.

_Well he did owe Alice a favor._

"Yeah sure follow me"

* * *

Author's Note: Well this chapter introduced someone new again! So now who is this silver haired man hmm? of course we already know HAHA but stay tuned for what his role is going to be in this story! This has been on storage for a while and thought I'd continue it! Pretty short for what I expected but since I am once again getting inspired and I pray that I'd be more disciplined, will try to make the next chapters longer!

Thank you once again and tell me what you think!


End file.
